The Struggle of Grimm
by K.D.Eastriver
Summary: Kaylee Grimm, stuck as a background character who is stuck in a video game.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning world..." I yawn, stretching out of my sleepy state. My name is Kaylee and I am really happy right now. The game I have been waiting for has just arrived! I played as a beta tester for it and it was getting so much hype from the day it was even suggested as a potential product. I wonder if Danny has the game yet, he is a big gamer so I would think so. Man I can't wait to see the final world it's going to be so AWESOME!

Putting on the nerve gear I log into Sword Art Online, my avatar winks into existence in The Town of Beginnings where all people who are new wink in, but if you log out anywhere else you can start there when you log back in. I decide to look around the town to see what is here. The town itself looks to be medieval but all the things they sell and make are things beyond what the real world has. I spy an avatar customization place and I walk in. They sell everything from clothing to a new nose... my avatar was reset from what I made it when I was a beta tester.

Stepping down from the platform I look at my avatar in the third person view, just to check out my looks. Long Vibrant red hair, a sharper looking face then my own with matching red lipstick, plain silver armor and red colored clothing and bright red boots. My basic sword, a dark grey handle, hilt on my hip for easy access. Smirking I exit the shop going back to first person. I am all set and ready to get out there and fight some monsters to get some points.

I turn the corner to the main plaza to go to the quest road. Seeing the whole expansion of this place makes this seem so real but just as surreal as it is. I pass through the first portal onto level one. Instantly as I kill the first monster that looks like a mixture of a puma a lion and a dog, I gain a level up making some cash and a skill point to buy skills. I'm killing these little buggers with ease, slicing them into pieces, and even some hand to hand combat skills I learned in the real life. Suddenly I was transported back to the main plaza.

Everyone who was playing was there in a state of confusion, just as I. A large cloaked figure floating above everyone. Explaining what is happening and I only heard two things of his spiel, "Everyone who dies in the game dies in the real world" and "You can't log out". Everyone screamed and yelled being in a panic. Suddenly every person changed into what they looked like in the real world. I didn't change very much. My eyes and hair changed back to brown and I was shorter. The figure disappears and I, ready as I ever was go back to where I was gaining as much as I can. I came to escape the real world and now i don't have to go back.

A whole month has passed, not a single party has found the boss for level 1 yet. More then 2000 people have died in the game, for loss of hope or have been killed.

A message popped up from some random player to every person who had a higher level than 10 this close to the start. The message calls for a meeting of all the prestated people in order make a large party to become the front line in the game. I don't plan on being apart of this huge player party but I decide to make it to the meeting. It starts in a half hour, I better finish of a couple more of these monsters before I head out to it.

Arriving at the meeting it was announced that this man's party had found the boss. I was also told that some people can't be welcome. The people so who are beta testers like me, are being called cheaters and shouldn't be on the front line with the rest of them. A large burly man steps up to the main person who started this riot told him off in a kind passive aggressive way. He seemed like a cool guy but I still don't want to join the large party. The rest of the meeting was about who gets to be leader and where their main base of operations should be. Before I left the man who is the newly appointed leader stops me.

"Don't you want to join, you were there for the whole thing?" Smiling I shake my head.

"No, but I'm happy to participate as a hired hand if needed. I will give you enough information to message me if I'm needed" handing him a small information crystal I turn away and continue to go find a room to sleep in since its now dark.

I stumble upon a small hotel run by a player who is also apparently skilled in bar-tending. "Room for one and a water please" tossing me keys and getting the water the man says "Second floor first door on the left." Thanking him I take the water sitting at one of the tables drinking it slowly to relax. Another message, like this morning, pops up. "tomorrow, first thing, first floor battle. We need your help. ~Diabel" Finishing the water I go upstairs to the room, it's quite a simple room. A small kitchen a bed and a couple of chairs by a table. Going straight to the bed I fall asleep feeling safe in the sheets, unknowing of what to come from the first floor.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I'm already on my way to the boss room with the rest of the group. Diabel, the leader, was just ahead of me discussing with his own party and two others how they and I will lead the attack on the boss while the other, slightly smaller parties focus on the boss's helpers. The trek was long but im glad it didn't feel like my legs were getting tired at all. All too soon we were at the entrance, everyone was feeling a bit if the jitters, but honestly I was terrified. If the game designer had enough time to change the logout setting and put microwaves in the headset, did he change the game too? I know that the level one quests were the same as before but a boss is different then just a simple- My thoughts were stopped short by the doors opening and the whole room being lit up like a butterfly's wing.

Its time for the battle. (Watch or read SAO for this part)

Of course the same spikey haired guy has some stuff to say about us beta testers, its not like we didn't try to help. I know i put in plenty of information in the free guidebook, and plenty more to some of the brokers for money. Diabel was a beta tester too, I could tell when he went for that last attack bonus, so this spike guy can't say anything! Laughter comes rolling over the silent crowd.

"HAH a beta tester? I wish you wouldn't compare me to those newbies." The attacker said coldly

"W-what" Spike hair guy, wish he would just shut up already

"Most of the thousand beta testers were beginners who didn't even know how to level up. You guys are better then they are. But im not like them, I made it higher then anyone else during the beta test. The reason i knew the boss's skills is because i fought monsters with katana skills on floors far above us. I Know a lot more. Way more then any broker."

"W-what?! Thats way worse then any beta tester! You're cheating! A cheater!"

Murmurs rise from the crowd like "beta" and "cheater" until everyone settled on "beater" honestly its not a bad name but man this guy who got the last attack is coming off like a real prick! I cant blame anyone for calling him a cheater.

"A 'beater'... I like it" a cold smile across his face, god what an asshat. "A beater, thats right. From now on dont confuse me with any of the other testers." A long black coat appears on him, before he walks to the next level's door.

Just above my breath "i can't stand that guy. Honestly, not any of the beta testers made it past level 10, out of 100" I scoff and turn noticing his one party member follows him. No doubt they'll go party it up on level 2. I'll visit around sometime later after I stock up on supplies.


End file.
